Sonic And The Chaos Mystery
by jake-heritagu
Summary: Amy discovers a mysterious girl while picking flowers, is there more to this girl than meets the eye? (another summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It has been four years since Robotnick has done any giant scheme to gather the chaos emeralds. It has been three years since chaos control returned them back to their home planet. Sonic has been keeping a good eye out on Robotnick, and life on the planet has been the same. But how will it change when one girl who can't remember anything but a flash of light, enters their lives?  
  
Author Notes: This would be my first sonic comic, and will be my first run, if I don't like it, I might (hence the word MIGHT) make a second version, that is if it is needed. So, here goes.  
  
P.S. To read this story you need to know what Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Chaos Emeralds, Choa's, and Tail's plane the Tornado, and Tikal look like.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(How to start this.) It was a bright Saturday morning and the sun shined down upon the flowers. The wind blew gently and leaves fluttered to the ground. Sonic sat on the edge of a mountain, overlooking the landscape in front of him. Out in the very far distance laid Robotnick's layer. "He's been quite for a while." Sonic said staring "What's he up to?" He had been keeping a good eye out on him for some time now, but no activity seemed to be going on at his base.  
  
The chaos emeralds had generally been left alone, seeing as there wasn't much need for them, unless Robotnick needed them. Sonic thought back to the last time Robotnick had collected the chaos emeralds. It was when they were back on earth. They had been on Robotnick's ship when it had crashed on earth. But that was around 4 years ago. They had returned 3 years ago after recollecting them after Robotnick had.  
  
Sonic stood up and stretched. "Well, if he does do anything, I'll know about it for sure!" Then he ran off.  
  
-----  
  
"Its around here somewhere." Said Tails scanning the ground from inside the Tornado. He entered a key code into his panel and an emerald meter appeared in front of him. "These modifications should tell me where one of them is." An arrow appeared on the screen and pointed northwest. Tails twirled the tornado around, and began heading in that direction.  
  
-----  
  
An eagle flew overhead as it always did at this time of the day. The ruins in which the master emerald was held was still the same as always. The master emerald lay still in its usual spot glowing as strong as it ever has. Sat at the foot of the ruin steps looking at what ever may be lurking. The wind blew and his spikes and the eagle flew away. Minutes passed endlessly, but they didn't seem to waver Knuckles. He was intent on guarding the emerald, it was his job, and he wasn't going to move.  
  
-----  
  
There seemed to be a pink blur in a giant field of multi-colored flowers. A laugh emitted from the ominous blob. The pink blur slowed down and began to twirl in the field of flowers, and after a few rotations, fell down and landed in the gentle flowers laughing it up. Amy rolled around in the flowers. After rolling around for a few minutes she got to her knees. She looked around at all the flowers, then began to slowly pick them. She wove the flowers together and made a flower crown. Once she finished it she placed it on her head smiling. "I'll make some for everyone! And maybe I'll make a special one for Sonic and he'll go out with me!" (Gee, things haven't changed much in 4 years!)  
  
She picked up all the flowers her arms could carry, and made multiple crowns, and with the rest, made a bouquet of flowers. "This bouquet's for Sonic!" Amy said spinning around again. She stopped after a few minutes, began to walk away looking down at the bouquet, when a sudden scream emitted from in front of her. Amy quickly looked up bewildered and a brown blur appeared in her eyes as she was suddenly knocked down. Her bouquet flew away behind her, he head crown was crush underneath her and the other crowns floated away around her.  
  
Amy shook her head. A shivering body was on top of her. Amy lifted her head up a little and saw that a girl with brown fur and quivering long bunny ears. But the person wasn't a bunny; it was more of a cat. Amy's eyes cleared and she saw the girl with full awareness. Her ears weren't bunny ears, but long cat ears, she indeed had brown fur, but her main fur was light and was highlighted (or highdarkended.is that a word?) with dark brown. She had a cattail wrapped around her legs; at the end of the tail were three red stripes. The girl was wearing a baggy white shirt, which was unusual since most clothes were tight, stiff, but flexible (So far, I've only see two stiff dresses on Amy and Cream, so tell me if not that way if you want, I don't feel like coming back and changing it instantly). She also had baggy red pants that hung between her ankle and her knee. (If you can't picture this girl, I'd draw it, but It's a BIG inconvenience right now, but I'll figure out a way for you to see her once I get a new scanner)  
  
Amy blinked as she looked down on her. She couldn't think of a thing to say. The girl continued to shiver, eyes closed shut. Amy blinked at her. She had never seen the girl before. She took another look and noticed that the woman was actually a little girl. She was tall for being a kid. (I'm just going to guess that the Sonic crew are around there teens in the game, this being four years later.I'd say there in there 18-20's.but unless I get an actual date [not when sonic was released] of how old they are, its going to stay this way)  
  
"Umm." Amy said. The girl's eyes popped open instantly revealing a pair of emerald green eyes. The jumped back, landing on her knees since her tail was still wrapped around her legs. She gave a little yelp, and unwrapped her tail and stroked it where she had landed on it. After she stroked her tail a couple of times she looked up at Amy still stroking her tail and said, "Sorry about that." The girl blushed and looked down at her tail. "Its ok." Said Amy, who had also gotten up on her knees as the girl had spoken. The two of them were silent for a while. The girl continued to stroke her tail and didn't say anything. Ay couldn't think of anything to say to her. She was baffled as to who this girl was. She had never seen her before.  
  
"So ah.what's your name?" Amy asked. The girl stayed silent and stopped stroking her tail. She stared down at it for a while. Then she whispered, "I.I don't know." She continued to stare down at her tail. "Well, you can't have a name!" Amy said. The girl just stared down at her tail. "I.I don't know my name." The girl then put down her tail and it wrapped around her waist. Amy sighed. "What DO you remember?" Amy asked. The girl closed her eyes. "I.I remember.a bright light.then.a face." The girl stopped talking abruptly. Amy blinked. "What did the face look like?" The girl shook her head making her ears flop in front of her face. "I.couldn't see it that well.the light.shadowed it out." The girl continued to stare down at the flowers. "Well, what happened after you saw the face?" Amy asked. "Well.when I saw the face.I ran.and I ran into you."  
  
-----  
  
Tails landed the plane in a large valley area and hopped out of it. He scanned the area for the emerald holding a portable emerald tracker in his hand (think of a palm pilot that shows you were chaos emeralds are). He stopped around the center of the field. Tails smiled, and then dug a small hole underneath him. He then pulled out of the hole a green emerald. He laughed. "That was the easiest emerald retrieval I've ever done!" Tails brought the emerald over to his plane and placed in a little bag that he had in the plane. He turned the plane on and flew off towards home (has anyone actually seen a home on there planet?). - - - - - - - Author Notes: If you have answers to any of my questions in the parenthesis then please answer them. If you have any comments please tell me. If YOU have a question please tell me and leave your e-mail address so I can contact you. I won't give away secrets in my plot though, and I don't accept flames. Its just degrading. Please give me your regards, and I'll have chapter two up as SOON as I can. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Thanks rob. So let's see, that makes Sonic 19, Tails 12, Amy 17, and Knuckles 20. I wasn't that far off, (Except for Tails). I'll just leave Eggman alone on age, and I think I'll leave it as Robotnick in the story, I just feel comfortable using that name as I grew up using it. I'll have sonic and the others call him Eggman mockingly, but I'll put Robotnick when they're not talking. I'm just going to have Amy in some random house then (I'll have more sonic in here as well, he IS the main character after all). It's just the reason Amy's been seen the most is that she's with the mystery girl right now, and I'm going to be having a thing that happens to Knuckles as well, and Tail's, so really it's kind of based around all the characters. It can also go slow at times and fast at times so I hope everyone can keep up with my story. Well, enough of my babble, here is Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tails soon returned to his workshop and examined the green emerald. He placed it on his desk and walked over to the tornado. He pulled out his tools, the opened the engine compartment on the tornado. "Here we go." Said Tails and began to work on the tornado. He used wrenches, screwdrivers, wedges, and buzz saws. He grabbed a torch and a mask and began to fuse parts together within the tornado.  
  
Tails pulled his head out of the tornado and wiped his forehead. "That should do it!" He smiled happily. He walked over to his desk and picked up the chaos emerald. "You should do just nicely!" He walked over to the tornado and placed the emerald within a slot that Tails had made in the Tornado's engine. Tails jumped back as the emerald emitted a bright light that filled the entire room. Tail's covered his eyes as the light emitted and when it died down, he looked at the tornado and smiled.  
  
The tornado hadn't changed much, but Tail's was anxious to test out the new feature he had put on the tornado. Previously he was unable to use to the mode, because the Tornado didn't have enough power on its own. But with the chaos emerald The Tornado would now have enough power. Tail's jumped into the Tornado and started it up. The workshop door opened up and Tail's took off into the sky, ready for the plane test.  
  
-----  
  
Amy pulled the boiling teakettle off of the stove. She poured a cup of tea and placed it in front of the girl who now sat at the oak wood table. "Thank you." Said the girl meekly. Amy sat down with a cup of her own and sat on the other side of the table (if you think there sitting on the table, there in chair's!). Amy looked at the girl who was staring into her cup of tea. "Well, would you mind if I gave you a name until you remember yours?" Amy asked the girl. "The girl shook her head, "No, I won't mind." Amy thought a moment. She was trying to think up a name that wouldn't be common, but wouldn't be too odd. "How about.Amara?" Amy asked the girl. "That's a nice name." The girl still stared at the water swirl in her cup. "Amara it is!" Amy said clapping.  
  
Amy picked up her cup and sipped from it. Amy couldn't think of anything to say now. It was deadly quite in the house. The only sound able to be heard was the distant and random squawks of a bird. Amy was getting uncomfortable. She wasn't really that good at these kind of things. Amara finally picked the cup up and placed it to her mouth. But instead of sipping it she gulped it down in one. She placed the empty cup down on the table and looked over at Amy's cup. Amy blinked a little shocked and surprised. "That didn't scold your throat?" She asked. The girl shook her head. "You going to finish that?" Amara asked pointing at Amy's cup. Amy passed the cup over to Amara and she again gulped it down in one. 'Who is she?' Amy asked herself in thought.  
  
-----  
  
Knuckles eyes popped open. He had fallen asleep on the job. He jumped up and turned around. He quickly sighed in relief, for the master emerald was still there. He walked up to the emerald and placed a hand on it smiling. When he placed a hand on the crystal his eyes opened wide and his eyes were filled with a quick flash he saw a shadowed out creature standing in front of him. He tried to look around, but his head was stuck in one place. He tried to move the rest of his body; it was also stuck in one place. The dark figure was lifted up into the air, its head thrown back, and then the body emitted a bright light that surrounded everything.  
  
Knuckles quickly pulled back his hand and blinked. "What the." He said staring at the master emerald. Nothing like that had ever happened before when he touched the master emerald. He turned around and returned to his step on the ruins. He looked around. Something seemed different about Angel Island, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had a feeling he was somewhere else, but he was in the same place.  
  
-----  
  
"Jet mode activated" Tail's said as the plane entered its jet mode. "Good, everything's going in order. Now to give the form a test run!" Tail's pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the emerald within the engine lit up. The whole front of the plane was engulfed in light.  
  
The planes wings in front separated and connected to the back. The back's engines stopped running and the wings attached to the engines. The engines pointed towards the ground. The engine moved around to the other side of the ship. The engines move to in front of the ship. The engine moved out of the front and entered a bottom area of the ship that had just appeared. The front end the split into two pieces and then into four pieces. Two wings jumped out of the sides besides Tail's and the sides of Tail's plane moved up onto the wings. The wings moved down to the side and the pieces that came off the side of the plane became engines and kept the Tornado moving (if you can't imagine this I'll draw it and get it up as soon as possible).  
  
Tail's smiled at his design. "Lets test the weaponry." Tail's turned the ship around and the engines pointed down and settled down a bit making the ship hover in place. Tail's pressed a few buttons on the control panel and a keyboard appeared in front of him. "Please enter target destination" The keyboard said. Tail's entered coordinates for one of the trees on the ground as fast as he could. "Thank you." And the keyboard went back into its slot. The plane pointed down at the tree and Tail's lifted a glass compartment that contained a red button in it from within the plane. The engines (That now look like they have skies jutting out of them) began to stir. A whirring noise began to utter out of them.  
  
Soon electricity began to spark in-between them. A plate of energy gathered within both of the engines, and formed a solid block in front of Tail's plane. "Ready to fire.brace yourself." Tail's began the count down. "3.2.1.FIRE!" Tail's yelled and pushed down on the red button. A massive force of energy shot out of the block in front of Tail's. Winds blew furiously and pushed Tail's ship high up into the sky. Tail's gripped the controls while covering his head to stop his plane from crashing. He struggled for a good 3 minutes when the winds finally stopped. Tail's took a deep sigh and looked outside of his plane.  
  
Tail's mouth dropped. He had left a crater about 3 miles by 3 miles wide. "No way." He stared in absolute shock. "That wasn't even 25% of its power!" Tail's continued to gap at the hole. He shook his head and remembered, "Oh yeah! I still have one more weapon to test!" The control center which where Tail's sat turned around so that he was facing the other side of the plane (the side that doesn't have the engine's, but the hollow front split into 4 pieces in a circular fashion). "I better move away from this spot. Another blast like that right there and it might hit the planet's core!" And off Tail's flew.  
  
-----  
  
Sonic looked around at the mountainside valley he was at. "Not much to see here. I've been to every spot on this planet, and not a thing to do!" Suddenly a blinding light in the form of a dome appeared in the high blue sky about 25 miles away. Sonic ran to the nearest peak and looked at it with ah. "That must be Eggman's doing!" Sonic said criticizing Robotnick. He raced off in the direction of the explosion.  
  
-----  
  
Amy had poured Amara three more cups of tea. She had also gulped them down in one gulp. Amy was again stupefied as to what to say. She was wondering what to say when a gush of wind began to blow at her house, her roof rattled and the windows creaked loudly, and the chimney moaned loudly. "What the?" Amy said quickly jumping up. She went to the window where the wind was coming from and saw a giant dome of light off in the distance. Amy gaped at the dome until it disappeared. She blinked to make sure the light was gone, but it seemed as though some remained. She raised an eyebrow confused. The dome was gone but light still seemed to emanate.  
  
It took her a second to realize it was coming from behind her. And once she did realize the light vanished. She quickly turned around and saw that nothing was out of place. Everything was back to how it had been. Even Amara didn't move an inch. She was still sitting there looking down at the empty cup of tea. "Can I have another cup?" Amara asked.  
  
Author notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, I like reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, hope to here more reviews. Here is chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Knuckle's stared at a leave on a tree, his eye twitching. His feeling of something was different was really beginning to get on his nerves. But he wasn't about to move, not just yet.  
  
-----  
  
(Hmm.writer's block) Amy walked back and forth trying to think of what to do. Amara was watching her with curiosity. Amy's mind was troubled with what she needed to do. She wasn't sure what to say, what to do, what to think! The blast was obviously big enough for Sonic to see, and Tail's would have seen it as well. So there wasn't any big need to run out and tell them what she had seen. But knuckles might not have seen the explosion. But she didn't have any methods of getting up to Angel Island. "Grrr." Amy said slamming a fist into her hand. "Why is it I can never help out in anything?" (I think she learned something over the years.[I would of done O.o but it felt a little childish])  
  
Amara blinked confused. "You seem like you could do a lot." Amara said quietly. Amy turned to her and blinked. "You're the first person to have ever said that!" Amy smiled. "Come on, let's go help Sonic!" (Since when has she been able to help Sonic ¬.¬) Amy grabbed Amara by the wrist and ran out of the house trailing Amara along. 'I'm going to help Sonic whether he likes it or not!' Amy said in her mind.  
  
-----  
  
"Everything is falling into place sir." Said an android. He had a slick silver body and looked like a stick figure with more of a upper body and lower body then a middle body. He also had a square head, his arm's and legs were rectangular, and he didn't have any of the outer body parts (Nose, lips, ect.¬_¬). "Excellent." Said Robotnick from behind his chair. "Perfect." He said. He had his legs up on his control panel and he viewed his monitor. On it had four screens. Each one showed a different person. One had Sonic, another had Tail's, one had Knuckles on it, and the other had Amy and Amara. "Yes, first order of business Knuckles!" Robotnick smiled in glee. "We need to make sure he is out of the way!" Another android appeared, but stayed in the shadows. "I have already taken care of knuckles." His voice was dark and more human than a androids." "Excellent, next to deal with Sonic!" Robotnick grinned as an X appeared over Knuckles and went back to his corner of the screen. Then the screen with Sonic on it zoomed up just like Knuckle's had. "Ok, go take care of Sonic when he reaches the blast zone!" "Aye aye." Said the dark voice and vanished. Sonic's screen zoomed back into position. "Excellent, now to watch the fun at work!"  
  
-----  
  
(Insert annoying commercial here)  
  
Tired of cooking but can't seemed to be able to comb your hair at the same time!? Well no more, with the new EASY COMB OVEN! It'll comb your hair while you cook. And it only cost six easy payments of 99.99! Call now!  
  
(And now back to out regularly scheduled program)  
  
-----  
  
Sonic soon reached an area where a crater lay in the ground. He scratched his head. "Biggest crater I'VE ever seen." He zoomed to the center of the crater and stopped. "By the look's of it, it could be about 3 miles by 3 miles long. I don't know anything that can have that much power!" He stood in the same place for a little while scanning the area, when his eyes fell upon an outlined figure just out in the distance. "What the?" sonic asked a little confused as to what he saw. "HEY! HEY YOU!" Sonic yelled waving his hand at the person. The shadowed out figure suddenly jumped into the air and threw his head back. Sonic's eyes where suddenly filled with a bright light. All he could see was the lifted body in front of him with its head thrown back. He stood there for a good minute or two. Then shook his head, blocking the light out. He looked again, to find that the person was gone.  
  
"What the?" He scratched his head. He looked around. "Something isn't right here." He took a step forward intending for his foot to be hitting an arch, but instead his foot his solid ordinary ground. He looked down and jumped up yelping. He landed a few feet away from the spot he had been. "The crater's gone!" He practically yelled. He took a deep breath and took another look around him. The area was covered with a lot of thick trees and lush grass and plants and bushes growing all over the place. Butterflies and small woodland creatures (the little guys that Robotnick uses to make robot's out of in the sonic 1-2-3 games) were playing not too far away.  
  
"Where have a seen this place before?" Sonic asked scratching his head. "It's so.familiar.it's on the tip of my tongue." He continued to scratch his head in confusion. "Well, if I'm going to make any progress, I should head off." Sonic didn't feel like running at the moment, he had to be careful, he didn't know what evil might be lurking around (hehehehe me make you wait to see what happening to him!)  
  
-----  
  
Tail's found a new spot to test the second weapon he had on his new plane mode. "Ok, readying cannon." The plane gave a loud whirring sound and began to rattle. "Whoa, easy now." Tail's said pushing on and off buttons on his control panel. The Tornado calmed down a little but was still shaking. "Ok, activating beam!" The open circular cannon in front of his shot electricity at each other, soon the electrical beams connected and stayed together, and ran up and down the lengths of the cannon. "Ready to fire in 3." The cannon filled with light, "2." Electricity began to spin on the outside of the cannon moving around the cannon, "1." The Tornado began to shutter violently shaking side-to-side, up and down, horizontal-to- horizontal. "FIRE!" Tail's yelled pushing down on the red button again.  
  
The Tornado gave a little jump, and puffs of black smoke began to emit out of the engine below him. The energy in front of him died immediately and the little side engines on the wings went out. "Uh-oh." Said Tail's. The Tornado began to plummet to the ground. Tail's pressed every button, tried every combination, but nothing seemed to work. "Time to bail!" Said Tail's, the Tornado begging to spin as it fell. He jumped out and spun his Tail's, making him glide gently in the air. He looked down and his heart sunk as the Tornado hit the ground with a deafening THUD!  
  
Tail's hovered over to the crash site his head down. He looked over the Tornado, and estimated it would take a while for him to get it repaired. He sighed. "And the tests were going so good." Tail's thought a moment. "Wait a moment, I had a chaos emerald as the power supply, and I was unable to get enough power to my second cannon." He looked down at the plane. "Ok, I'll fix it and the find another chaos emerald! It's the only way I'll be able to fire my second cannon!" He then ran home, grabbed his supplies and raced back to the Tornado where he began to work on it, so he could at least fly it home for proper restoration.  
  
-----  
  
Knuckle's eye was twitching at ten miles a second. He was getting very agitated at his feeling that something wasn't right. "That's it!" He yelled. "I can't take it!" He stood up very fast clenching his fists. He held them up to his face while yelling, "I'm going to prove to myself, that NOTHING is wrong!" He flew over to the closest edge of Angel Island and took a gander down at Downtown X (I made up a name).. "See I knew.nothing.was." He couldn't even finish his sentence as what he saw was Downtown X.  
  
The city was deserted. The building where either knocked down, had been burnt, or had gaping holes in them. The entire town had giant holes where it looked like explosions had been and the entire town was black. He didn't even hear stir of human or animal alike above or below him. He gaped at what he saw. "How.what.how did this happen without me knowing it happened." He was absolutely stunned. He stood at the ledge looking down at the spot for a good 5 minutes, before he turned around and walked back up the ruins. "I should go down there and find out what happened, but that would mean letting the master emerald be alone, and if I went down without Angel Island being on the ground, then I may not be able to get back up here." He thought for a moment. "This isn't like me, but I have a feeling, if I don't go down there, than the master emerald might not have a purpose anymore." (I forget it's purpose.) He looked up at the master emerald. "Grr.guilt's killing me!" He threw back his arm and punched the master emerald, and it shattered into pieces. The pieces soon disappeared, and Angel Island began to fall. "What have I done?" He asked himself rubbing his forehead.  
  
Author Notes: Haha! That's all for this chapter! Stay tuned and learn more! (P.S. if you want to learn more please leave a review) 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Your welcome Rob. I fixed the name of Station Square last chapter, I call it Downtown X (because I couldn't be original...or is that original? ) Anyway, I'm glad you like Tail's inventions and are getting wrapped up in the mystery. I hope others do too! (By the way, the commercial was because I had writer's block at the time and had to get rid of it) Well, now here is chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Amy had reached a dead end, she had an open valley out in front of her, but was scratching her head. She was lost. "Great, just great! I try to help Sonic once, and I get lost! How typical!" She sat down on the ground and sighed. She looked up at Amara who was looking to one side. "What are you looking at?" Amy asked. "That." Said Amara pointing in the direction she was looking. Amy squinted her eyes to try and see what she was looking at.  
  
"What does it look like?" Amy asked looking back up at her. "Like a fox with two Tail's fixing a machine in the ground." Amy jumped up and looked out into the distance but saw nothing. "Are you sure? That sounds like it could be Tail's." Amy blinked, but still saw nothing in the distance. "What color is the fox?" Amara blinked. "Yellow/orange with two tails with white tip ends and a white chest. He seems to be fixing a blue machine with strange type cannons and it's blue." "That's Tail's!" Amy said and grabbed Amara's hand and they ran in the direction she had pointed.  
  
-----  
  
Sonic looked up at the trees and down at the ground, and at the animals playing happily around. "Well, if there are animals playing safely, then I guess there isn't any reason I shouldn't be able to run around to check this place out!" He grinned and got down into a begin race position. He tapped his foot on the ground two times, then set off at his regular fast pace (fast enough where you see a blue streak with that weird blue line following him).  
  
He ran for a good three miles when a figure suddenly jumped out in front of him. It was just a light orange blur, and he skidded to a stop as fast as he could. He blinked. A pair of familiar eyes where staring right back into his. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the eyes seemed familiar. "E-excuse me." The eyes shifted and backed up from him. He could see her face, and her voice was also familiar. "W-who are you?" She asked a little timid. He blinked and looked at her. He was absolutely SURE he had seen her before, but he could not put his finger on what her name was. "What's your name?" She asked. "Sonic." Sonic said to her. "How about yours?"  
  
-----  
  
(Hehe, leave you all guessing as to who it is) Angel Island hit the ground with a soft thud (for some reason, isn't it supposed to be a deafening crash?). Knuckles ran off the island and into town. It was disturbingly quite down in the town. He couldn't figure out what had happened here. "Hello!?" He yelled into the city. His voice echoed. No response came from his call. "What could have happened to this place?" He asked continuing to walk down the streets. The streets where filled with holes and glass and broken building parts. It looked as if a gigantic earthquake had hit and nothing was left. But if there had been an earthquake, there would be bodies scattered all over the floor.  
  
"Something defiantly happen here, but I can't figure out what." Knuckles stopped to think a minute as he looked around at the buildings. He was about to walk on when he heard something stir behind them. Knuckles turned around and saw a robot standing there. The robot was painted a combination of silver and black. It had long silver strands of quills going out of the back of its head, its had long ears that stuck to its shoulders, it had red glowing eyes that seemed to see right threw him. Its body had silver with black stripes and its hands were talons. Its feet were like Sonic's and it had an extremely long tail that was spiked on the end.  
  
"Are you the one that cause all this destruction?" Knuckles asked clenching his fist. The robot nodded. "Let me guess, Dr. Eggman created you didn't he?" The robot didn't answer that one. "Answer me!" Knuckles yelled at the robot. "I do not have to answer you." The robot's voice was dark and cold, and very slightly high pitched. "You WILL answer me!" Knuckles yelled running at the robot. He threw his fist back and put all his strength into one punch, and swung it at the robot. His fist hit air, which made him lose his balance and he hit the ground. "What the..." Knuckles said getting up. He turned around and saw the robot standing there. "How'd you do that?" Knuckles asked.  
  
The robot did not respond. "How is it possible that you moved so fast I couldn't see you? Not even Sonic can move that fast!" The robot gave a little chuckle. "Don't you laugh at me!" He yelled at the robot. "Inferior being." The robot continued to laugh. "I'll show you who's inferior!" Knuckles yelled, and ran at the robot again. This time he was prepared for the robot to disappear. He threw his punch and put his foot in front of him and jumped back he turned around and saw the robot appear just 1 second in front of him. He gave a quick smirk and threw his fist at the robot. He found himself tumbling and landing on his back looking up at the robot.  
  
He gaped at the robot. "That's impossible!" Knuckles yelled. "Is it?" The robot said laughing at Knuckles.  
  
-----  
  
Amy began to see a little speck in the distance. "Wow Amara! You really DID see something!" Amy said smiling. "Oh, it's nothing." Said Amara quietly. As they grew closer Amy was able to begin to see a distinct outline. "Hey, you know what...that IS Tail's!" Amy said jumping up and down. They continued forward until Amy was sure they where within hearing distance she yelled, "HEY TAIL'S!"  
  
Tail's gave a little jump and looked back at the growing figure that was Amy and Amara. "Hey Amy!" Tail's said waving back. Amy ran up to Tail's and bent over taking in deep breathes. She had ran non-stop since she had seen his figure. "How...are...you...?" Amy asked between breaths. "I'm ok." Said Tail's, and he then looked up at Amara. "Who's this?" Tail's asked. "Oh!" Amy said remembering Tail's didn't know Amara. "This is Amara!" Amy said pointing at Amara. "Nice to meet you Tail's." said Amara bowing. "It's nice to meet you too. Umm...you don't need to bow Amara." Said Tail's. Amara blushed and looked at the ground. "So what are you doing?" Amy asked.  
  
Tail's looked at his plane. "I'm trying to fix my plane, but I'll need to get it to my shop." Tail's said a little disappointed. "We'll help you Tail's!" Amy said smiling.  
  
Author Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review so I feel motivated to finish this series. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: Thanks Rob, I'll fix Tails name and I already have a set name for the girl that Sonic ran into, but thanks anyway. Cool! Three fans now! So on to chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A cloud of smoke rose from a building. When the smoke cleared Knuckles was crunched up against the wall. One of his eyes was twitching and other was closed. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He was sure his leg was close to breaking. "There's.no way.you were.created.by Eggman." Knuckles said wincing. Pain was beginning to travel up and down his body. The robot laughed, as it grew closer to Knuckles. "Why would it concern you as to who made me? Your life is about to end." The robot grabbed Knuckles by the neck and pulled him out. It held up above its head.  
  
Knuckles tried to kick the robot, but could hardly move his foot, and it gave a soft clink against its skin. "You really are pathetic!" The robot laughed again, and threw its arm back with Knuckles prepared to throw him again. But instead the Robot gave out a big yelp and dropped Knuckles on the ground. He landed on his feet and heard his leg give a giant snap, and he fell on his back.  
  
He looked up at the robot threw his pain. It was covered in blue streaks of lightning. He heard footsteps quickly rushing over to him, but he fell unconscious before he could see who was there.  
  
-----  
  
Amy gave a big sigh as they dropped the last of Tails plane in his workshop. They had to dissemble it into six pieces so that they would be able to put it in Tails's workshop. He had said he would be able to put the pieces back together easily enough so it was ok. Amy sat down in a chair taking a breather. She looked up at Amara who didn't seem worn out in the least. She had seemed to be able to hold her pieces with ease. "Aren't you tired Amara?" Amy asked. Amara blinked at her. "Am I supposed to be?" She asked. Amy blinked at her then sighed.  
  
"I should be able to get this fixed in a matter of no time!" Tails said smiling. He grabbed his tools and began to work. "If you guys want to take a break or have a snack feel free to." And he disappeared behind all the work he was doing. Amy gave a yawn. "It's hardly past three and I'm falling asleep!" Amy said. She stood up and walked over to the door to where the garage met the house. She looked back at Amara who was still standing in spot. "Do you want to come in or not?" Amy asked her. "Am I supposed to?" Amara asked wonderingly. "You don't have to if you don't want to Amara." Amy said, and walked inside.  
  
(Ok, I know what Tails's workshop looked in Sonic Adventures, but I think that was just a mock up model because he had to rebuild his workshop) Amy walked into his house and went over to the fridge. She opened it up and looked around at what there was. "Gee, Tails's learned a lot from Earth!" She pulled out a pizza (lets say its not a deliciously on there planet ok?). She put the pizza back and pulled out a soda. She popped it and sat down at the table. Amara walked in from the garage soon after. Amy looked up at her, then down at the soda. She took a drink from the soda and looked up at Amara. She was still standing at the door. "How much do you remember on how to do things?" Amt asked her. Amara looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Well, you seem to know the language down pat, but do you remember how to do most other things?" Amara thought a moment. "Stuff like what?" She asked. "Like manners, and writing, and picking out clothing, things like that." Amara thought a moment then shook her head. Amy sighed. "I'll teach you then." Amy said smiling. Amara looked at her then said, "You will?" She put on a smile. "Yup!" Amy said, then finished the rest of her soda.  
  
------  
  
Robotnick looked at his screens. Sonic had disappeared from his screens and he could no longer see him. "Sonic has been taken care of." The voice said from the shadows the robot shadowed out returning. "Excellent!" Robotnick said a giant grin on his face. A big X appeared on the screen where Sonic had been. His and screen disappeared and the screens moved so that Tails and Amy were now on the screen. He grinned. "Now, I just have to wait for them to get the rest of the chaos emeralds!" He looked at the gold, red, and blue chaos emeralds. "Once they do, our plan will be completed, and I will destroy them once and for all!" Both him and the shadowed out robot laughed as the characters on screen began to move again.  
  
-----  
  
"Ugh..." Knuckles said moving his head slowly from side to side. "He's waking up." Said a familiar voice. He slowly opened his eyes but closed them again from the light filling into them so quickly. "Ugh...where am I?" Knuckles asked kind of breathlessly. "Don't worry Knuckles, your safe now." Said the familiar voice again. Knuckles slowly opened his eyes to see who was talking. He saw a darkened figure looking down at him. "What happened?" He asked. "You took a pretty hard beating, but your good now. You'll be fixed in less than a day." Knuckles tried to open his eyes a bit wider but closed them again. "Just get some sleep right now, you need your rest." And Knuckles fell off to sleep again.  
  
Author notes: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's the most I thought I could give you without giving away too much so that you could practically figure out what was going on, who was who, what was going on, and figure out everything about the mystery before I could actually get into good, maybe better, detail than I have now. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: GOD! Do you know how much I HATE my computer???? I was practically almost ¼ done with my animated sprite show, and it stops working! It freezes up, and the ONLY way to get it operational again is to RESTART my computer! Which would in turn wipe the entire thing which I had worked SO hard on! I would lose everything because I hadn't saved anything yet! And now, I don't have ANY of it! I HAD to restart my computer! Which means, that there is NO animated CHAPTER!!!!!! God I'm so mad...*sighs* *deep breathe, let out easy* Ok, Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to animate the last chapter, this way I have time to create the robot sprites I need, the Amara sprites, and any other sprites I need to make. So Until then, I leave you with the chapter, that was almost animated.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'It's ok Knuckles, you're safe now...' 'Just get some rest, it'll be ok...' these words swirled around Knuckles head. He couldn't grasp what was happening, why he had been attacked. 'Something isn't right. What is going on here?'  
  
Knuckles slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the lights that were shining down on him. They didn't hurt his eyes this time, and he sat up. He was in a bed in the middle of a dark room. He wasn't sure where he was, but he was set on finding out. He jumped out of the bed and landed on a little carpet that surrounded the bed. He stood up and looked around. He then saw a door sticking out from the other side of the room. It didn't seem that there was any other way out of the room. He slowly walked over to the door. He looked at it expecting to find a handle or a keypad, but nothing was there. He raised an eyebrow. He slowly placed a hand on the door and it seemed to activate. Knuckles jumped back a little surprised. The door soon opened and in front of him was a long hallway that had metallic like walls all around. At the end of the hallway was another. He looked closely at the hallway, half expecting to see a bunch of traps, but didn't see anything, so he moved on.  
  
He soon reached the other end of the hallway and opened the door there. It opened just like that last door had opened and he walked on threw. He appeared in a large metallic room that had one other door in it. The walls where similar to the ones in the hallway, but there was a computer stuck onto one of the walls. He noticed that someone was using the computer. He quickly looked as to who was working the computer, and his lit up.  
  
"Tails!" He yelled happy to see the fox. Tails gave a little jump and turned around. He gave a sigh of relief and stood up straight. "Hey Knuckles, I see you recovered just fine." Tails said smiling. "Yeah," Knuckles said looking down at his leg while twisting it. "I don't feel anything at all!" Knuckles looked back up at Tails. "That's good." Tails said and turned around. He had gone back to the computer and was typing something on the computer. "You should go thank Amy, she's the one that saved you from the robot." Knuckles blinked. "Amy's here?" Knuckles asked a bit bewildered. Tails gave him a funny look. "Of course she's here. Where would she be? She isn't as reckless to go out on her own anymore." Tails turned back to his computer. "Who else is here?" Knuckles asked. "Cream, Cheese, David and Charla. I don't think they would be out right now."  
  
Knuckles blinked again. None of those names rang a bell at all. "What room is Amy in?" Knuckles asked. "Down at the end of the hall to your left, can't miss it, the door's blue with red." Knuckles nodded and walked threw the door on the opposite of the room.  
  
-----  
  
Sonic's jaw dropped. No WONDER he recognized her! He had seen her before, she had helped him before, but she couldn't be here right now, it was technologically impossible! "Um, is there something wrong?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow. "How are you here? How DID you get here? WHY am I here?" She was giving him a look of absolute confusion. "What do you mean, 'how am I here?' I've always lived here." Sonic blinked. He looked around. "Wait a minute, this isn't the planet..." He looked around and took it in. He almost instantly knew where he was. "But how...when did...how is this...how did I...WHAT Is going on?" He was absolutely stupefied.  
  
"You're scaring me." The girl said taking a step back. "Wait a minute!" Sonic said, thinking of something. "How is that I meet you know, If I meet you then, and if that's the case, then I'm not supposed to be here, which means the future had been changed, but it is technically impossible to change the past, but the future is always changeable, but if you go into the past, then the past that will be the pasts future will be the current present making the past that already happened the future, but if its already happened then it is the past, but that is impossible!" His brain hurt.  
  
The girl was absolutely clueless as to what he was rambling on about. "I'm...going to go now..." and the girl turned to walk away but Sonic grabbed her arm. "Don't go, I can explain everything!" The girl turned around and looked at Sonic. "Fine, you have one chance to explain what is going on, but if you keep me against my will, there'll be hell to pay, you hear me?" The girl practically snapped. Sonic blinked. He never expected Tikal, of all people, to say Hell.  
  
-----  
  
Knuckles saw the door that Tails had explained. It had a symbol of Sonic on the door and seemed to be dark around it. He slowly touched the door and it slowly opened up to him.  
  
The room was dark inside. There was practically no light expect for light that came from candles that were held by statues of Sonic in different poses. A soft sad music was playing in the background. He began to wonder why there were statues of Sonic when he heard a soft sobbing noise. He turned and down at the end of the row of statues was a giant shrine with a statue of Sonic with his back turned, but his head facing the door way and his left hand going around the right side of his body giving everyone to come in a thumbs up. Below it was hundreds of candles slowly burning in a gentle motion with the melody. The sobbing was coming from a balled up pink blob in front of what looked like a picture of Sonic with Amy having her arm around his neck smiling at the camera. Sonic looked like he was having a good time as well.  
  
Knuckles walked closer to the pink blob and saw that it was Amy. She sitting on the floor with her knees up to her face, her arms wrapped around her knees and her face buried in-between. She apparently hadn't heard his approach because he was right next to her, and looking up from the shrine down at Amy. He bent down next to Amy so that his body was level with hers. "Amy...?" He asked very slowly. She looked up at him with the tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were a little puffy from the crying. She looked down at her knees. "Hey Knuckles..." she said softly. "What happened?" Knuckles asked. Amy turned her head so she was looking at the other side of the wall. She didn't seem like talking. "I'm sorry-" "I was out with Tails looking for you two." She had cut him off.  
  
"Tails had with him his chaos disruptor, and we where looking for you two, where supposed to be back thirty minutes before. We began to get worried so we had gone out to look for you. We where keeping as quit as we could, but the robot still found us." Knuckles remembered the robot and hate filled his body. "Tails tried to fight off the Robot, but his weapon got knocked out of his hands. He was slammed into the building next to us, and the robot turned to me. The robot slapped me in front of Tails, who had just managed to get out of the building. It was powering up its beam cannon, and I turned and shoved Tails away just in time. The beam had fired and he was out of Harms way, but Sonic came running in and pushed me out of the way, at the last second, causing him to get hit by the blast. Tails had grabbed his Chaos disruptor and managed to stun the robot. He had to drag me away from where Sonic had been obliterated..." The tears where now streaming down her face faster than ever.  
  
Knuckles stared at Amy, then looked up at the shrine. He closed his eyes. He thought a moment and then opened his eyes again. He stood up, turned around, and walked out the door, fire burning in his eyes.  
  
Author Notes: Ok...5...4...3...2..1...*is blasted away by flames saying "How could you kill Sonic!!11!!!111!" and " You Evil Bastard!111!!!!!11!1!111" and so on and so forth. Trust me on this one, please do not flame me, just send me a review and I'll have everything being sorted out soon, ok? 


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes: Sorry Chapter 7 took so long to get out, I had a lot of distractions. Questions will be answered and some questions will arise (I think) but read the chapter and find out.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Knuckles looked around the base. Those other two had to be around here somewhere. He opened one of the doors in the hallway and saw an empty room. Knuckles sighed and closed the door. He tried another, but found another empty room. Knuckles closed the door and thought for a minute. 'If I was them, were would I go?'. He didn't know them at all, but he had a thought that they might be at a boarding room planning an attack, or something like that. HE opened another door and saw Cream and cheese sitting on a bed looking at a holographic map. "Cream!" Knuckles said. The two of them looked up at Knuckles. "Oh, hey Knuckles. Is anything wrong?" "Chao chao!" Cheese said randomly. "I was wondering if you knew where David and Charla were?" Cream thought a moment. "I'd think they would be in the operation room at the end of the hall." She said. "Thanks." Knuckles said and closed the door.  
  
He looked at the end of the hall and just saw two doors. "One of them must be the operation room." Knuckles said and walked to the end of the hall. He looked left, then right at the doors. He turned left and opened the door to his left. Inside was another empty room. He sighed. "Right it is then." He closed the door and turned around.  
  
He opened the door and saw a long room with a long table that had a holographic map in the center of the table. On each side of the map were two creatures. One was a fox, the other was a wolf. The fox had black fur and a white tail tip, he had blue eyes and had slightly dark brown highlights on his black hair that hung down to his shoulders. The wolf had gray fur and black hair as well. Her eyes were red and she didn't seem to be talking that much. They where wearing matching clothing, black shirts with tight black pants. "Yeesh." Knuckles said under his breathe.  
  
"So far, none of our plans have worked." Said the fox reviewing all the data that was playing on the holographic screen. "The only thing proven remotely effective was the chaos disruptor gun." A silverfish gun appeared on the screen. It was about twice the size of Knuckles arm length; at the back was a cylinder that was glowing a slight green. At the front of it had three claws that rotated around when the trigger was pulled. When fired it released a very fast green ray. "But the gun's effect is only temporary. It also only had a good accuracy against the robot when Sonic had used it. But know that he's gone, we have to settle for Tails's accuracy." The fox sighed. "Which isn't that good, considering how fast the robot can move and how it is able to predict most moves." The fox sighed and sat down at the table. They had been standing up reviewing the material.  
  
Knuckles walked up to the table and watched the holo-screen. The wolf also sat down. The fox laced his fingers and put them up to his mouth as he thought. "This robot is impossible. If even Sonic could defeat it, then how are we going to defeat it?" Knuckles looked up at the screen and saw the robot was fighting the team. Sonic was there and...he was there...  
  
He blinked confused. "What the..." He said quietly. There he was, plain as day. He was fighting along side Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream & Cheese, and the Fox and Wolf. But how was that possible. He only fought the robot once and he had nearly been killed by the experience. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes and looked back at the screen. "This...this is impossible." Knuckles said aloud. "What's impossible?" The fox said looking up at Knuckles. "These battles..." Knuckles watched as he watched himself in each battle. "I...can't have been in these fights..." The fox and wolf looked at each other a bit confused. "What are you talking about Knuckles? You were there for every fight." The fox was getting a little uncomfortable for some reason.  
  
Knuckles looked up at the screen, then looked down at the fox. "Your David aren't you?" Knuckles asked. The fox rolled his eyes. "Duh Sherlock, you know that." Knuckles looked at the girl staring up at him from the other side of the table. He eyes went unblinking and she was just staring. A cold heartless stare that seemed to go rite threw him. "And your Charla..." The girl nodded, but didn't blink. She continued to stare. "What's gotten into you Knuckles? Your acting funny." David was standing up now. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked. "I feel fine...But...I don't remember any of these battles. All I remember is, I was guarding the master emerald, and I touched it, and I saw a bright flash. Next thing I know, I have this bad feeling that something is wrong. So I go to check it out, and I found the town has been destroyed." David and Charla looked at each other, then back at Knuckles. "We need to get everybody else in here." David said. He had an expression of all seriousness and left the room.  
  
Knuckles sat down at the table, still staring up at the screen. "What's going no with you?" A feminine voice rang out. It wasn't loud, but it was gentle and soft. He turned and saw that Charla had gotten up and walked over to him. Knuckles looked up at the screen and then down at the floor. "I don't know..." Knuckles said. "It's all right now." Charla said, and kissed Knuckles on the cheek. Knuckles blinked and looked up at her. She had her hand gently caressing his back. "Everything will be alright now." She smiled at him.  
  
-----  
  
Amara placed the last of the utensils on the table and looked up at Amy smiling. "Yah!" Amy said. "You did it!" She was clapping and laughing (Why? I wouldn't have a clue ¬.¬). Amara clapped and laughed with her. The door to the garage opened and Amara and Amy turned to see Tails walking in with a towel around his hands as he cleaned his hands. "Well, repairs are done, I tested the weapons energy rate, and figured I need two more emeralds and I'll have a successful test." He smiled. "Yah!" Amy said. "Come on, lets go!" Tails said and ushered them into the Garage.  
  
Inside the garage the Tornado had been fixed up to brand new. Tails smiled and hoped into the front seat. "Come on." He said to Amy smiling, then remembered something. "Oh yeah, the Tornado only has two seats." Tails said looking at both Amy and Amara. Both Amy and Tails looked at Amara. "Are you going to be ok on your own?" Amy asked. Amara nodded her head smile. "You sure know?" Amy said. "I'm fine! You go out and find these 'emeralds' of yours. I'll stay back here." Amy nodded and hoped into the plane. "Later Amara!" Tails said waving and Amy waved as well.  
  
The main garage door had opened and the plane went off. It sped down the ramp taking off. Amara watched the plane as it headed down the runway. "Wait!" She said to herself. "I want to come!" She then began to run after the Tornado. Tails began to slowly lift the Tornado off the ground. It went up and little then landed back on the ground. "Here we go!" Tails said as they reached the end of the runway and the plane lifted off into the sky. "First chaos emerald here we-" Tails's sentence was interrupted a loud bang that came from behind the plane. The plane rattles a little, but Tails got the plane under control again. "What was that?" Amy asked. "Look back and find out." Tails said.  
  
They had flown about half a mile away from the runway when Amy had looked back. She saw a pair of shoes in her face. She looked up and saw Amara's ears waving in the wind with her cloths hugging her front from the wind with the rest blowing rapidly behind her. She smiled down at Amy. "Hey! I changed my mind! I want to come!" Amara said. Amy turned around her eyes wide. "What was it?" Tails asked. "A guest who changed there mind." Amy said closing her eyes half way. "Huh?" Tails asked. "You'll see." Amy said, then sighed.  
  
-----  
  
"And that's hoe you got here?" Tikal asked Sonic. They where both sitting on the ground now, and Sonic had just finished explaining as to how he had ended up on Angel Island. "Yup." Sonic said looking at her. "Wow, that's pretty strange." Tikal said. "Strangest part is, I don't know why the person sent me here in the first place, or HOW he sent me here." Sonic laid back and looked up into the sky. "So how do you plan on getting back?" Tikal asked looking down at him. "I wouldn't know." Sonic said. "Your alive only in the past, which means that I'm in the past someh-" Something came across his mind and he said up quickly and bonked his head with Tikal's. "Ow!" She said stumbling back and landing on her bottom. "Sorry," Sonic said rubbing his head.  
  
"Anyways," sonic said quickly standing up. "The chaos emeralds are here right?" Sonic asked hurriedly. "Yes." Tikal said rubbing her forehead. "Good!" Sonic grabbed Tikal's arm and raced off.  
  
Author Notes: Again, Sorry for the Delay, please leave a review, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes: Ok, here is the long awaited.EIGTH chapter! Hope you like it, because it caused me SERIOUS writers block.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Mwahahahahahahaha!" Robotnick laughed watching the screen as Tails, Amy, and Amara collected another emerald. "They are falling straight into my trap! Just a little bit longer, and they will be mine!" Robotnick laughed again. The shadowed figured eyes glared red, and a smirk was seen threw the dark. He turned around and walked away.  
  
-----  
  
"So, exactly what is your plan here?" Tikal asked Sonic questioningly. "Well, you see, as long as the master emerald is here, the power of the chaos emeralds won't work, but in this time, the chaos emeralds can't be separated from the master emerald just yet, so, I'm going to use the power of the master emerald!" The two of them where ate the top of the chaos temple shrine. Some of the other echidnas where looking up at them kind of funny. "So, how do you plan on using the power of the master emerald?" Tikal asked. "Just watch!" He smiled. He grabbed Tikal's wrist and put his hand in front of the master emerald. "Chaos, Control!" He yelled and them as well as the master emerald and the seven chaos emeralds disappeared.  
  
-----  
  
Knuckles looked around at everyone who was know sitting at the table together. "So we know what has happened to you, but the question is, why did it happen to you?" Tails said. Knuckles shook his head. "I don't know, all I saw before I came here was a black figure surrounded in white." He was deep in thought. He had reviewed all the data, all the pre-battles, all the info that they had on the robot. "Ok, so that would mean your not the Knuckles we know.then what happened to the Knuckles we know?" Charla's face went slightly pale and she looked a little worried. "I don't know." Knuckles said. They all fell silent. Knuckles blinked. His head had formulated a plan, and he hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Lets see, I have reviewed all the data that you have on the robot, and the robot is powered by the seven chaos emeralds." "Correct." Tails said. "And the chaos disruptor works well against the robot because it is powered by shards from the master emerald." "Correct." "and you have had one known casualty." "Correct." Knuckles thought for a minute.  
  
He then jumped up and stood in his chair. "Ok, I have figured out a battle plan that may be able to stop this robot once and for all!" knuckles said. Everyone else sighed. "We've tried every battle plan that we could think of." Knuckles said shaking his head. "Everyone has failed." Cream said softly. "What is it that you think makes your plan any different?" Dave said. "Is there a battle plan designer on this thing?" Knuckles asked looking around at the table. "Of course." Tails said, and a control panel opened up in front of him. He pressed some buttons and a holographic screen with all of them and the robot on it. "Just move the pieces as to how your battle plan would work." Tails said. "Right!" And Knuckles began to work on his plan.  
  
-----  
  
(sheesh, were to go from here.) "How many emeralds do we need now?" Amara said cricking here neck a little. She was sitting crossed legged on the back of the plane. "Just one more!" Tails said with a smile. "I haven't seen Sonic anywhere!" Amy said who was looking over the side of the plane. "I'm sure we'll find him. We always do." Tails told her.  
  
Suddenly a gray cloud appeared from behind the white cloud they had just went threw. "Whoa!" Tails said and ducked. Amy did the same as they flew threw the cloud. Not long after they soon exited the cloud and Tails lifted his head. "Dang storm clouds." He said. He then turned around and saw Amy sitting up taking a breath. He looked to see if Amara was ok, but she wasn't there. "OH NO!" Tails said quickly turning around. "What's going on?" Amy asked. "We dropped Amara!" Tails said. Amy gasped. Tails furiously looked around, then spotted the dive bombing body heading straight for the ground.  
  
Tails quickly went into a severe seventy-five degree dive heading straight for the falling Amara. "Hurry Tails!" Amy yelled. He flipped a button on the control panel and extra boosters came out of the plane and they began to rocket towards her. The ground was coming close way to fast.  
  
Tails calculated how soon she would hit the ground. It would be in about 15 seconds. Tails flipped more switches and turned the plane on to full throttle. He drew close, and five inches from the ground quickly pulled up, just as a heavy thud was heard from the back of the plane.  
  
Tails quickly switched on his landing gears and shut of his extra boosters. He got the plane under control and landed as fast as he could.  
  
He gave a big sigh of relief once the plane came to a complete stop. He turned around and saw that Amara had landed on top of Amy. "Man, she's heavy!" Amy was trying to lift her. "Why did she fall off like that?" Tails asked questioningly. He noticed Amara was unconscious, but he wasn't surprised. "I wouldn't now but," Said Amy. "GET HER OFFA ME!"  
  
Author Notes: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I promise the next chapter won't take nearly as long to get out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author Notes: I'm sorry there isn't a lot of Sonic in the chapters of the story, but I promise I'll have more Sonic in later chapters! Right now its mostly based around Knuckles, but Sonic is playing a HUGE role in the story, plus I couldn't finish the story without a good Super Sonic battle now could I? Anyways, ON TO CHAPTER 9!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So does everyone understand?" Knuckles said as he had finished making the battle plan for them. "I don't know Knuckles." Charla said. "It's a close call." David said. "It seems too risky." Tails added. "You sure about this Knuckles?" Asked cream quietly.  
  
"Look," Knuckles said determined. (Dramatic music is playing) "This is going to take the help of all of you, and with this plan, we will be able to stop the robot!" "I hope you know what your doing." Tails said. "I know what I am doing. Know everyone get ready and be at the front door in thirty-minutes!"  
  
Everyone nodded and began to file when Knuckles said, "Hey, just one question." They all turned around. "Where's the front door?" (they all trip).  
  
-----  
  
"Man, the girls heavier than she looks!" Tails said taking a breather. They had just gotten Amara out of the Tornado and had her lying on the ground. Amy was making a make shift fan so she could fan Amara with it. "Tails, you go get some water, I think she'll need it." Amy said just as she finished the fan. "Right." Tails said and flew off on his Tails.  
  
Amy began to fan the forehead of Amara, she was trying to think of what might have caused her to fall off like that. It couldn't of been the wind, it was gentle. It was a storm cloud, so maybe it was a shock that made her fall off. "That might be it."  
  
Amara's head gave a little twitch and Amy looked down with a "Huh?" Amara's eyelids were quivering. Then her mouth opened slightly, and out came the almost silent words, "Robotnick."  
  
-----  
  
"Mwahahahahahaha!" Came the laugh of Robotnick threw the dark. She opened her eyes a little. She could see she was surrounded a orange liquid inside of a tube. Her eyes wouldn't open all the way, but stayed halfway open. "Soon, very soon you will be completed my robot! As soon as RS finishes his modifications, you will help me conquer the world! And this time, nothing can go wrong because of your programming! Mwahahahahahahaha!" He laughed again. He eyes wouldn't stay open any longer. They closed shut, and that was it.  
  
-----  
  
"Amara, are you ok?" Amy asked. Amara's eyes opened slightly. She was looking up at the face of Amy. "What happened?" She asked. "You fell off the Tornado somehow, you seem to be ok, but do you feel ok?" Amara sat up rubbing her forehead. "I feel like a train ran me over." She rubbed the top of her head. "That bad huh?" Amy asked. Amara slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Where's Tails?" Amara asked looking around noticing that he wasn't there. "He went to go find water." Amy looked around. "My vision isn't back to normal yet." Amara said rubbing her eyes. "Just get some rest, you'll be ok." Amy said. And looked around for Tails. She saw his shadow flying towards them, in his hand was a well bucket full of water. "Don't worry, he's coming!"  
  
-----  
  
A bright flash emerged from the center of the street. Sonic and Tikal had arrived at their destination (with the emeralds hidden in the location that you can't see). "Here we are!" Sonic said. Cars were passing by them slowly. The people inside were staring at them. "Where are we?" Tikal asked.  
  
"Central Square!" Sonic told her. "Home of earths best Heroes-" "Treasure hunter Rouge, Omega the robot, and Shadow the hedgehog!" Said a voice from behind them. "Hey rouge!" Sonic said as he turned around seeing the bat exactly behind them. "Long time no see Sonic, what brings you back to earth?" Then her eyes lit up. "Who's this? You cheating on Amy?" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Amy and I aren't a couple. This is Tikal, she's an echidna!" "Hi..." Tikal said quietly. "Echidna!? But I thought there was only one echidna!" Rouge was getting a little flustered. "Well yeah, but she's from the past!" Sonic said and Rouge calmed down a little.  
  
"Anyways, were here because we need the three of you!" Sonic explained the situation. "What would you need us for?" Rouge asked. "Well, the worlds greatest treasure hunter wouldn't need too much help finding out what is going on, The second fastest hedgehog would help find out what is going on as fast as I would, and you never know when there might be a robot to robot showdown!"  
  
"Must eliminate all troublesome robots!" Came a metallic voice from behind Sonic and Tikal. "Second fastest? Hah! I'd beat you in a race in a heartbeat!" Came another voice. Sonic turned around smiling and saw Omega and Shadow standing together. "I'd prove you wrong but I really need your help!" "So, how do you plan on getting back to Mobius?" Shadow asked. "What? You think we got here on our own?" Sonic pulled out two chaos emeralds. "Come on! Lets go!"  
  
Shadow chuckled and walked over to Sonic. Omega and Rouge did the same. Tikal blinked. "This has been a strange day!"  
  
-----  
  
"Weapons?" "Check!" "Battle Plan Memorized?" "Check!" "Light Armor Ready?" "Check!" "Equipment sustained?" "Check!" "Ok then! Were ready to go!" Knuckles said. All of them where gathered at a teleportation pod that only teleported people that had a certain genetic code (a.k.a if you weren't a robot or Robotnick) and were going to disembark. "Ok! Lets get going!" They all walked onto the platforms and readied themselves. "This will be the last battle with the robot!" He said, and they teleported away.  
  
Author Notes: Well, there you go. It will all be wrapping up soon. Just a few more chapters and it will be over. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author Notes: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry my story has been updating! I have had SERIOUS writers block! Anyways, here is chapter 10! (full of action!)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"ROBOT!!" Knuckles yelled out to the barren and destroyed city. The others stood behind him ready to fight. It took a total of three seconds before the robot appeared in front of them. "So, you all have decided to commit suicide huh?" The robot shrugged. "I thought it would be a bit tougher than this." The robot grinned and glared at the group. "But it is your choice."  
  
The robot moved its feet into the running start position. The group quickly got ready for the charge. "Tell you what, to make this more interesting, I won't use my full strength!" The robot grinned.  
  
"Bring it!" Knuckles said motioning the robot to come towards them with his hand. The robot took off heading towards the group. The dug more into there standing positions. The robot came to there position in 2 seconds and they jumped out of the way of the charge. Knuckles had jumped slightly to the right, and hit the ground in less than a second and threw a fast punch at the robot. The robot quickly twirled around the punch as Knuckles almost reached it. The robot spun around while kicking Knuckles in the back sending him flying, where, he jumped on one of his hands, to flip over to his feet.  
  
Tails quickly readied his gun whilst he was still in the air. He twirled his tails and fired the gun from his spot, as the robot's foot finished connecting with Knuckles. As Knuckles went to flip back on his feet, the robot dodged Tails's gun and David threw a grenade at the robot, which the robot quickly grabbed and threw back. David quickly pulled out a laser pistol and shot the grenade while it was still heading towards him, with it exploding halfway before it reached him. Before the grenade exploded, Cream went running at the robot trying to hit it from behind, but the robot again twirled around hitting Cream, sending her backwards. Charla pulled out a small automatic laser gun and began to rapidly fire at the robot as the grenade exploded. David was firing at the same time as Charla was. Tails flew over the robot and turned around pre-paring another shot. The robot moved and began to run as the lasers began to fire at the robot. The robot was managing to dodge each and every bullet they fired. Tails predicted where the robot would run next, and fired the beam. The Robot had to dodge to left to avoid Tails fire. Thus causing one of the lasers to hit the robots arm. Which threw it back slightly, and five more hit the robot in the leg and torso. Knuckles quickly ran up behind the robot during this and quickly punched the robot from the back as hard as he could. The caused the robot to be thrown right into the firing of the lasers, and it got hit by thirteen more bullets before the robot landed on the ground and ran out of the way going up one of the nearby buildings. Tails quickly fired in the direction of where the robot was going to be while the robot continued to run up the building. The robot swerved to the right, then went back up. The robot soon reached the top of the building, just to be met by the foot of Cream as it went smack into the robots chin. The robot fell backwards being met by the lasers from David and Charla. Tails fired another ray at the robot, just as the robot kicked in its engine boots flying up into the sky dodging Tails beam. As it began to zoom into the sky, it was again hit by Creams foot as she jumped kicked it from the building, causing the robot into the next building and began to fall to the ground, but the engine boots rocketed her into the next building, and the robot deactivated the boots and landed on the ground, looking very angry now. The robot met five more lasers before moving again. Knuckles punched at the robot as it came by, but missed and Tails fired another beam towards the robot. The robot again dodged the beam, and Tails set the gun to rapid fire, and began to fire at the Robot. The robot was dodging the rays left and right while also being met by the lasers from David and Charla. Soon Tails weapon stopped firing and had to recharge quickly. He set it back to single fire mode. Before the robot even had a chance to sit for a second, Cream came from behind it kicking it forward a few feet, where the robot dodged Knuckles next punch, and tripped Knuckles and kicked him up and kicked him into the nearby building. An explosion came from in front of the robot as David threw another grenade, causing the robot to fly back a bit, and get kicked by Cream once again, and the kick cause the robot to run into Knuckles punch right into the head, and the robot landed on the ground, and rolled out of the way of Knuckles next punch, and the robot quickly jumped up off of the ground and kicking Knuckles right into David. Cream ran up to the robot to kick it again, but Cream got kicked into the building before she could, and Tails fired another beam at the robot, which the robot dodged, and then got barraged by lasers from Charla who ended up just a foot away. The robot kicked Charla into the next building, and then the robot was met by another punch from Knuckles to the head. Tails shot another beam as the robot dodged that as well. Another explosion came from behind the robot, which was from another one of David's grenades. This cause the robot to be charged right into yet another punch from Knuckles. Charla gave another barrage of lasers to the robot as it flew back, and the robot landed on the ground and began to run away again, to try and gather its energy, Tails fired another beam with the robot dodging it, just to be met with a kick from Cream again. The caused the robot to go back into the fire of the laser and Knuckles punched the robot in the back of the head, which caused it to go forward, and land on the ground, just as Tails fired another beam, and the robot dodged the blast and got hit By Charla's and David's lasers. David chucked two more grenades at the robot, and the robot dodged the first one which ended up in front of her, but the second exploded behind it causing it to be thrown foreword. With another kick from Cream, into a punch from Knuckles, to the lasers from David and Charla, a grenade from David causing it to fly back, and into Knuckles fist, which caused the robot to hit the ground. T rolled out of the way of a punch from Knuckles, to be met with a kick from Cream and lasers from David. Charla Ran up and kicked the robot over to Cream who kicked it to Knuckles, who punched it to Cream, who kicked it towards d\David who fired Lasers and threw a grenade at the robot causing it to go back to Knuckles who again punched it to Cream, who kicked it to Charla, who shot it with lasers, and when it came up to her, she kicked it into the sky. David and Charla shot lasers at it in the sky, and the robot came in front of Tails who grinned. He fired the final blast that caused the robot to be covered in blue electricity. "AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" The robot screamed. And slammed into the ground, creating a three-inch thick crater with her body shape.  
  
Tails landed near the robot as the others walked over towards the robot. "And the mighty robot has fallen." David smiled. "Hurray!" Charla said running over and hugging Knuckles. "Your plan worked! It worked, it worked, it worked!" She said excitedly while squeezing Knuckles neck. "Ack! I can't breathe!" He said waving his left arm as he grabbed her arms with his right. "That was an amazing plan Knuckles." Tails said looking down at the robot, which was twitching with the blue electricity. "You were able to predict every move that the robot was going to make." "Heh," David Said. "That makes him smarter than you Tails." Tails's pupils shrunk. Cream, David, Charla, and Knuckles laughed.  
  
Knuckles managed to get Charla off of him and walked over to the robot. "So can you get out the emeralds?" Knuckles asked. Tails slowly nodded and bent down over the robot and got to work. Cream sat down on the floor and began to rub her foot. "My foot hurts." She said. "I wouldn't be surprised." Charla said.  
  
Tails slowly removed each emerald one by one, re-zapping the robot after every two emeralds. Soon, all seven chaos emeralds emerged and the robot was powerless. "Thank you Tails." Knuckles said as he walked over to the chaos emeralds. The other backed up other than Charla. "But.Knuckles, I don't want you to go!" Charla said, her eyes beginning to get watery. Knuckles turned to her and smiled. "Hey, I have to go. And besides, I'm not the Knuckles you fell for." Charla nodded and stepped back. "Later guys!" He said and turned to the emeralds. The emeralds where formed into a circle around Knuckles. He held out his hands and yelled, "Chaos CONTROL!" And in a bright flash, he was gone.  
  
Author Notes: Ok, Some of you may be asking, how can Knuckles use Chaos Control? Lets just say that Sonic and Shadow taught Tails, and Knuckles how to use Chaos Control. And the next chapter will be out as soon as I can possibly get it! I will be working on it as soon as I finish this up. Which is.NOW! 


	11. Chapter 11

Author Notes: Here it is! Chapter 11!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Amy watched the sky for a sign of Tails. Amara was up and moving around, she didn't seem to be damaged at all. "How long does it possibly take to get that emerald and back again?" Amy said getting a little frustrated. Amara thought for a second, then said, "Exactly 35 minutes, 32 seconds, and 12 milliseconds." Amara turned around looking a little surprised. "You did that all in your head?" Amara nodded smiling. Amy stared at her for a few seconds. Then looked away sighing while shrugging her shoulders. "I learn a little each hour."  
  
It took ten minutes after Amara said that before Tails was finally visible. "About time!" Amy said. Amara was just in her own little world, and came down from a handstand. "Yah! Did he bring the chaos emerald?" Amara asked. Amy looked closely. Tails was waving the chaos emerald from the plane. Amy smiled, "Yup! He sure does!"  
  
-----  
  
"Mwahahahahahahaha!" Robotnick said laughing. On the screen was Tails, with another having Amy and Amara. "The time for my plan to come into full circulation is at hand." The screen gave a close up of Amara. Robotnick got out of his seat and turned around walking towards the door in his base. "Time to go!" He turned smiling. The red eyes reappeared from the darkness. The robot slowly moved into the light. "Come, Dr. Shadow!" The robot came fully out of the shadow. Its outer color of skin was dark gray like Shadow's, and it had long reaper like nails. Robotnick laughed as he walked out the sliding door with Dr. Shadow following him.  
  
-----  
  
Tails placed the three chaos emeralds they had collected in front of them. "Sweet! Now my plane can be at full power!" Tails said. Amy gazed at there beauty. "Its been too long since I've seen them!" Amy said. Amara looked at them strangely. She seemed to go into a trance. Her eyes seemed to fade out and she just stared at the emeralds. Tails got up and stretched. "Alright, I'll get working on my plane right away!" Tails then picked up two of the emeralds.  
  
"Not so fast!" Cried a voice. Amara was knocked out of her trance and quickly looked in the direction of the Voice. Amy stood up quickly looking in the direction. Tails turned his head sharply, and all of them stood there seeing Robotnick with Dr. Shadow standing next to him. "Eggman!" Tails said. Amy gasped, and Amara blinked. 'That's the guy from that dream.' Amara thought.  
  
"Now, whether you like it or not, you are handing over the chaos emeralds!" Robotnick said laughing. Tails got into a defensive position. "You aren't going to take these emeralds Eggman!" Tails put away the two emeralds he had in his hands (the unseen spot of course) and moved in front of the last one. Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer and joined Tails in front of the emeralds. Amara just stood in her spot still staring.  
  
Eggman laughed. "Oh? But I think I will be taking them!" He then pulled a remote control from the back of his pocket. On the remote it had five buttons. "If you don't I'll be forced to use this!" He grinned. Tails and Amy got into there defensive positions. "Bring it!" Tails said. "As you wish!" Eggman said and pressed one of the buttons.  
  
Amara's eyes blinked. She had gone into another trance, but she was again knocked out of it. Then suddenly in an eruption of electricity she was surrounded by thousands upon thousands of lightning bolts that constantly touched her skin sending thousands of watts of electricity threw her body, and with the electricity carried a special chemical that turned the lightning red.  
  
Amara's eyes grew big and where full of pain. Her headshot back as she let out a horrible pain-striking scream. The scream echoed over the valleys. Pain was soaring threw every last bit of her body, not an inch was left. Her knees slammed to the ground as she continued to scream. Tears rolled down her cheeks causing the pain to worsen wherever it touched.  
  
Tails and Amy quickly shot there heads back to where the scream came from emanating from Amara. There faces where full of shock and terror. They quickly turned around glaring at Robotnick. "What did you do to her!?" Tails and Amy screamed at the same time. Robotnick laughed. "Oh nothing really. I just sent my own special form of electricity threw her. I call it 'Terror Paine'. It causes you to feel a relentless amount of pain, constantly. It never ends and it never weakens. It also allows you to never die. Anyone who even tries to kill her will just feel the same pain. And the special chemical I put in it makes it so that she'll stay the way she is forever."  
  
Amy and Tails gritted their teeth. "You bastard!" Tails said. "But it's not like anything changed. I mean, she was going to stay the way she was forever anyways." He said shrugging his shoulders. "What do you mean?" Spat Amy. Robotnick grinned. "Here are some facts that you should know." He grinned and held out his hand indicating the number one. "One is that I was the person who released her onto the field that you found her on." He held out two fingers. "Two, I'm the reason she even exits on this planet." He grinned and brought his hand over to his remote. "And Three," He pressed another button on the control.  
  
It caused Amara to stop screaming, but the electricity was still there. The tears on her cheek still remained, and it seemed that all life had drained from her eyes. Her body began to slowly rise into the air. It went 10 feet in the air.  
  
Amy and Tails where staring in absolute disbelief. Amara's head threw back, as her body moved into a ball and light seemed to begin shooting out of her. "AMARA!" Amy and Tails yelled as her body got completely covered in light and began to shoot it out in every direction until everywhere was covered in light. Amy and Tails covered their heads and a wind seemed to pick up and filled the area.  
  
"AMARA!" They yelled again. The light grew stronger and lasted a long five minutes. When the light slowly faded away a shadowed out figure of where Amara was began to slowly float to the ground. The wind finally died down and the light completely faded. Amy and Tails slowly removed their hands. They looked at Amara and there mouths dropped open.  
  
Robotnick laughed. "Meet he latest in my creations! The Ama-Erl x109!" For Amara had become a robot. Her ears stuck to her shoulders, her skin had turned a dark gray, her eyes showed absolutely no sign of life in her body, her tail became whip like with spikes on the end of it, she grew three long thin spikes in a row from the back of her head.  
  
Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 12 will come soon enough! 


	12. Chapter 12

Author Notes: Yeah! This chapter came out sooner than the rest of em!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"So what's this about?" Shadow asked once they arrived back on Mobius (that's right, I know the planets name! But is it spelled correct?........ [checks] yup!) "I have a strong feeling Eggman's up to his old tricks!" Sonic said. "How so?" Rogues asked. Sonic pointed at Tikal. "That my feeling." Sonic said. Tikal blinked. "Me?" She asked. "Yes you, I shouldn't have run into you, since you live in the past!" Tikal just blinked, and then shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I still don't see-" Shadow was interrupted by a gigantic beam of energy that passed just inches in front of his face. He had taken a few steps forward from the others and had run into the beam. The beam soon disappeared and shadow just stared at where it had been. "Convinced now?" Sonic said. Shadow said nothing but nodded. "The beam came from over there!" Rogue said pointing in the direction the beam had come. "Affirmative!" Omega said.  
  
The three of them where about to go off in the direction when they where stopped by a blinding flash of light. They covered their eyes until the light disappeared. When they looked to see who it was, it was Knuckles standing in front of seven chaos emeralds. (Wow, that makes 21 emeralds at the same place! [7 with Amara, 7 with Sonic/Tikal, and 7 with Knuckles])  
  
Sonic blinked. "Knuckles?" He asked. Knuckles nodded. "Hey Sonic!" He collected the chaos emeralds and put them away. "Wait, how can both of you have seven chaos emeralds?" Rogue asked. "The ones I have are from the past." Sonic said. "And they're actually the echidna's emeralds." Tikal said to Sonic. "Does it matter?" Shadow asked. "Guess not." Sonic said. "Hurry!" Omega said, and began to run off in the direction the beam had come from. "Yes, lets get moving!" shadow said. He was beginning to go off when he stopped and smacked his forehead. "Duh!" He said and yelled to omega, "OMEGA! Wait!" Omega stopped and turned around. "Why don't we just use chaos control? We have over enough emeralds?" "Affirmative" Omega said.  
  
Sonic pulled out one of his chaos emeralds and handed it to Shadow. "Right!" Shadow held it out in front of him. Shadow met back up with them at that second. "Chaos control!" Shadow said, and they all disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
-----  
  
Fire seemed to begin from where Tails's plain had exploded. It began to spread around the entire field, billows of smoke rising up into the air. Amara was in the middle of it all, slowly walking over towards Tails. Eggman was laughing insanely. He loved the site of destruction. "Dr. Shadow!" (If you noticed I am saying Eggman instead of Robotnick, I found it easier to say Eggman than Robotnick, so sue me ¬.¬) "Fetch the Chaos Emerald in the fire!" Eggman said pointing to the fire where Tails's plane had exploded. Dr. Shadow saluted Eggman, then disappeared in a quick flash of light. He soon reappeared carrying the emerald Tails had in his hand. Eggman grabbed the chaos emerald that Dr. Shadow was holding. "AMA!" Eggman said to Amara while holding up the emerald. Amara stopped and turned to Eggman. "Catch!" He said, and threw the emerald at Amara. Amara grabbed the emerald from mid air and swallowed it whole.  
  
She glowed quickly for a short moment, and then returned to the normal light from the flames around her. She then walked up to Tails. She pointed her hand towards his head, and again the hand turned into a laser gun. It began to power up, when a bright flash appeared from behind her. She turned around with her hand returning to normal.  
  
Knuckles jaw dropped. The rest of them got into a stance ready for battle. "WHAT!!??" yelled Eggman. "AMA! DESTROY THEM!" Amara then disappeared, and Shadow did as well. Clashes could be seen around the field. "Wait for me Shadow!" Sonic said, and pulled out two chaos emeralds and put them in his hands and he also disappeared. The clashes then became four times bigger than when Shadow was alone.  
  
"Target acquired. Locking mechanism activated!" Omega said aiming his arms where the clashes where, he was unable to collect a lock on to them. "I guess this is a battle for them." Rogue said throwing her arms behind her head. Knuckles grinded his teeth, he couldn't stand this. "Rouge, Omega, Make yourselves useful and go get Eggman!" Rouge raised an eyebrow. "How rude!" She said. "GET GOING!" Knuckles yelled. "Fine, Mr. Bossy!" She and Omega then ran after Eggman.  
  
"Dr. Shadow! Get us out of here!" Eggman said. The shadow robot nodded and grabbed Eggman's arm. They then disappeared. "Omega! Rocket formation! Where following him!" Omega nodded and let Rouge hop on top of him. Rouge pointed out the direction they needed to go and Omega blasted off.  
  
"SONIC! SHADOW!" Knuckles yelled. The two of them clashed with Amara one last time, and they landed a few yards away from her, jumping back so that they landed where they did. "YOU BOTH HAVE TO GO SUPER!" Knuckles yelled at them. "Super?" Tikal said raising an eyebrow. "Why?" Shadow asked Knuckles. "If you don't the entire world will be in great danger! Trust me! I KNOW!" Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever you say Knuckles." Sonic threw the rest of the emeralds in front of him as well as the two he held. Shadow threw out the one he had. They held out there hands to the emeralds.  
  
The emeralds soon then rose above their heads, and spun rapidly. Sonic and Shadow crossed their arms across their chest and then rose in the air, and an eruption of golden flames surrounded the both of them. Sonic's skin turned a bright and glossy gold, while Shadow (except for the red parts of his head) turned bright and glossy silver.  
  
Tikal's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She was at a loss for words. Knuckles grind. "Now kick that robots sorry ass and make sure she never has a chance to destroy the world!" Knuckles grinned raising his fist. Sonic and Shadow grinned and faced the robot. The robot did nothing but grin.  
  
Sonic and shadow raced as fast as they could at Amara. Amara then jumped fast towards them, heading for a collision course for trouble. -Read the author Notes below-  
  
Author Notes: Hah-ha! Next up is the FINAL CHAPTER! Yes that is correct. The FINAL CHAPTER! I'll be writing it out in chapter for first, so you guys can read the script and send me any voice acting you wish to participate in. The current open roles are:  
  
-Sonic  
  
-Shadow  
  
-Knuckles  
  
-Amy  
  
-Tails  
  
-Amara  
  
-Rouge  
  
-Omega  
  
-Eggman  
  
-Amara  
  
There is also going to be two versions. The first version is going to be in sprite form, that way you can see the basic outline of how version two is going to be. Version one is going to have the voice acting if I get enough of it in time. Then I will have the second version, which will be a drawn version. Yes, that's right. A drawn version, which will take longer to make than the sprite version. So I am in the search for voice actors for the show. And I'm sure rob is willing going to try out (if he has a mic ¬.¬). Send all auditions to ff102rulesam@hotmail.com, with either a website or an attachment with your .midi file in it. So, if your interested, please send me your voice. 


	13. More Author Notes

Author Notes: Well, the final chapter is under way. Which means the script will be out soon for you to read (and for all of you that want to try out for the voices [mainly rob] then it will be the script) but until then, check here (link below) for updates on the production!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/is_cardcaptor_li_syoaron/sonicfanficpage 


	14. Chapter 13: Final Chapter

Author Notes: Here is the double length finally chapter  
  
Final chapter  
  
Sonic quickly gave a kick to the side of Amara's head, which she held out a hand blocking the kick. Shadow jumped behind her and quickly kicked her from the back, sending her flying forward, with Sonic soon appearing over her and slamming her into the ground, causing a massive pile of dust to begin to rise from the ground, Shadow quickly ran up to Amara and began to rapidly kick her into the ground, while Sonic at the same time rapidly punched her.  
  
"It's working!" Knuckles said gripping his fist together. "Alright! The world is safe thanks to me!" He said smiling boldly. His ego was rising quickly. Tikal had wondered over to where Tails was unconscious on the ground. She bent down over the fox looking him over at his wounds. She patted the fox's head. "You'll be alright." Tikal said. Tails's arm slightly moved. "Are you conscious?" She asked. Tails's eyes opened slightly. "W-what...happened..." He asked in a very low whisper.  
  
"You where attacked by that vicious robot, but your ok now. Sonic and shadow are taking care of it, you just rest your head." Tikal said smiling, still patting his head gently. Tails looked down at he ground. "I'm sorry Amara..." He said quietly. "Huh?" Tikal said looking down at the fox. Tails soon fell back asleep, and was quiet once more. "What did he say?" Tikal asked herself not really being able to hear what the last thing he had said was. She shrugged it off and stood up. She looked around and soon saw Amy, her body dug into the ground, and her body covered in cuts and bruises. Tikal walked over to her.  
  
When Tikal came up to Amy, she saw that Amy was trying to get herself up. Tikal quickly ran over to her and put a hand on Amy's back. "You shouldn't be trying to get up!" Tikal said worryingly. "But...I have to...stop Sonic...and Shadow..." Amy said struggling to get up, just to fall back on the ground. "Why would you want them to stop?" Tikal asked confused. "She...she's our friend..." Amy said, her face in the dirt. She tried to get up again, this time Tikal held on to her. "What do you mean? How could you be friends with that monster?" Amy shook violently from the pain that coursed threw her body.  
  
"She...wasn't always...a robot..." Amy said panting. She was now on her knees, as Tikal held on to her. "She wasn't?" Tikal said, getting more and more confused. "No...she wasn't..." Amy said threw the deep breaths she had to take. "When I...first ran into her...she was just...an ordinary girl...she was frightened... I didn't...know why..." Amy held onto her chest, where the most pain was, from where Amara had pressed her weight against Amy. "You need to be resting!" Tikal said, worry in her voice. Amy shook her head. "I got to know her...nothing was...wrong with her...she was...absolutely fine...she was just...a pawn in...Eggman's scheme...she was probably...a normal girl...and he...transformed her...into that robot..." Amy took another sharp breath and gripped her chest. She fell over from the pain and Tikal held her up. "You must rest!" Tikal slowly laid Amy on the ground so she was on her back. Amy still had a hard grip on her chest. "Stop...them...please?" Amy asked looking up at Tikal. Tikal nodded. "You get some sleep! I'll go stop them!" Amy nodded, smiling, and closed her eyes, falling fast asleep.  
  
Tikal quickly ran over to Knuckles. "Knuckles!" She said, he turned around to look at her. "Yeah, what?" He asked. "You have to stop Sonic and Shadow from killing that robot!" Tikal quickly explained to him. Knuckles mouth dropped open. He stared boggle eyed at Tikal. "Are you insane!" He said nearly yelling at Tikal. "If we don't destroy that thing now it will destroy the world!" Tikal shook her head. "Well, there has to be another way to stop her rather than destroy her!" "There IS NO other way! This is the only way to save the planet!" Knuckles was practically shouting at her. "I'm not just going to let her be destroyed!" She quickly gave Knuckles an uppercut punch to the jaw, causing him to fly up, and the chaos emeralds he had to fall out of his hiding spot.  
  
Tikal quickly drew back her hand and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" She said quickly running over to Knuckles that now lay on the ground. "You have quite a punch." He said rubbing his lower jaw. "As long as your ok!" Tikal said, and then ran over to the emeralds. She began to pick them up. She had collected six of them, and was about to collect the seventh one, when Amara suddenly appeared in front of it. "Oh no!" She said jumping back. Knuckles got up, and horror ran across his face. Sonic and Shadow stopped and gasped at what they saw. Amara held the emerald up to her face smiling. She opened her mouth and dropped the last chaos emerald in.  
  
"OH NO!" Knuckles yelled. A great ball of light soon surrounded Amara. A tornado of wind encased her, and began to spread around the field, engulfing everything in its path. "You've doomed us all!" Knuckles yelled. "I'M SORRY!" Tikal yelled threw the rushing winds as she was engulfed in the light. Sonic and Shadow were next to be engulfed by the raging light, then Knuckles was encased in the light. The last two encased in the light was Amy and Tails.  
  
-----  
  
"What the?" Rouge said turning around. Omega was still speeding ahead towards the location of Eggman's base. She noticed that a giant beam of light seemed to be heading towards them. It was vertically spinning into the air and was gaining on them fast. "Go faster Omega!" Rouge told him. "Initiating." He said, and he speed up a bit. But the light was still gaining on them. "Faster Omega!" Rouge said. "Roger!' He said, and two engines popped out from his back, and boosted them both forward at an unexplainable rate.  
  
Rouge gave a smile when the light seemed to be loosing speed, but it quickly went away, when an explosion of force caused the beam of light to grow faster. Rouge's eyes quickly widened and she gritted her teeth. "OMEGA! MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE! NOW!!!" She yelled. Two more engines popped out from behind Omega, and Rouge and to dig her nails into Omega just to be able to hold on to him. The light eventually stopped moving and Rouge gave a sigh of relief. "Eggman's base ahead." He said. Rouge looked back to see the light had disappeared, but instead, there where lots of quick flashes of light. She raised an eyebrow, curious as to why there're small lights, and then her mouth dropped when she saw a giant mushroom cloud rising from the horizon. "Eggman's base!" Omega said quickly stopping, causing Rouge to fly off and to hit the door face first.  
  
-----  
  
The light soon faded away from the battlefield. Tikal uncovered her eyes to see that Knuckles was standing there with his mouth agape looking at where a bright source of energy was coming from. Amara had gone super. The black on her had turned a bright gold. Her eyes shone the brightness red, as if they where piercing right threw your body. She turned towards Sonic and Shadow, who where in ready battle positions. She merely grinned.  
  
Then, as if it where in slow motion, she attacked. You couldn't even see her movements. She dashed in front of Sonic first, swiftly swinging her leg into his stomach, causing him to fly backwards. She quickly ran behind Sonic, and kicked him up into the air, and jumped up over him. At this point, Shadow had only been able to move fast enough to turn his head to look at where Sonic was going. Which was backwards, but he was now up in the air.  
  
Amara raised her hands over her head, and slammed them down into Sonic, which caused him to rocket down to the ground. He hit the ground, the ground began to cave in, and dust began to rise into the air. Amara dashed down towards the dust, to where Sonic was, back digging into the ground as the ground began to dissolve around him and fly into the air.  
  
She pulled her hand back, and slammed it into Sonic's stomach, which forced him even farther into the ground. His golden color began to fade. He was turning back to blue. Amara jumped back up into the air, as the dust once again, rose even higher into the air. The crater grew bigger, and it blew everyone away into the distance, without even knowing what the heck was going on.  
  
Amara quickly landed back on the ground, and the rush of the wind and dust surrounded her. She stood their grinning.  
  
The dust soon cleared and she gazed around at everyone who were slowly getting up off the ground. "Uh...I've never seen such power..." Knuckles said as he slowly moved off the ground. "That power...is MUCH greater than that as I have seen..." Amara chuckled. "Well, I'm glad I can show you a greater time than my future self...I guess I WON'T be getting that weak now, now will I?" Knuckles spat to the ground. "You dirty...all is lost..." He gritted his teeth.  
  
"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shadow said, attempting to sidekick Amara in the head. But she caught his leg, spun him around, and slammed him into the ground. "Gya-"His breath said as it escaped his body. Amara then quickly grabbed Shadow's leg and threw him into the air, and she quickly jumped up into the air after him. She quickly grabbed his arm, and spun him around quickly. She then threw Shadow into the ground on top of the passed out Sonic, causing the crater to grow bigger, and more dust and wind to fly into the air. Tikal and Knuckles flew even farther away.  
  
When the wind stopped, Knuckles and Tikal were so far away from the original battlefield; they couldn't even see the crater. Knuckles slowly got up onto his knees. Tikal was lying on the ground trembling. "This is your fault..." Knuckles said. Tikal didn't say anything. She just continued to shake. "If you hadn't knocked the emeralds out of me...none of this would've happened..." Tikal turned her head and looked at Knuckles. "I am aware of that..." Tears where beginning to slowly come out of her eyes. "You don't think I didn't see what that robot did?" She looked at the ground and closed her eyes. Her tears hit the ground. "It isn't just my fault though...it's also Eggman's..."  
  
-----  
  
"Yes, yes, Yes! That's it my robot precious! Destroy the ones that have ruined my life to this point!" Eggman laughed from within the darkness of his lab.  
  
Suddenly, the door behind him was slammed open. Light filtered into the room. Eggman quickly turned around and saw tow figures standing there. "Hello Eggman." Rouge said smirking. Eggman growled. "Get them Dr. Shadow!" He yelled pointing his finger at them. He emerged out of the darkness and raced towards them, but Gama put out his hand and shot out an electric beam that paralyzed him. He fell to the floor with a quick slam. Eggman backed up wit ha face of horror.  
  
"Now, your going to hand over the remote to the robot, and we'll let you go. Deal?" Rouge grinned. Eggman just stepped back. He grabbed the remote and threw it at Rouge, who caught it in her hand. Eggman ran out the back door, but before he did, he turned and said, "You may have won this time, but I WILL be back!" Rouge shook her head. "Honey, think of a new line already! We already now your coming back!" Eggman growled, and closed the door behind him. Rouge turned to Gama, "Come on, we have a robot to stop!"  
  
-----  
  
Amara looked over the battlefield. It had been completely cleared of everyone but Sonic and shadow, who lay in a giant crater. Amara smirked. "These were the cretins that where giving my master such trouble? Their weren't even worthy of my beating!" She grinned and laughed.  
  
"Hey, honey!" Came a voice. Amara turned around. "What's this?" She said, looking at rouge that sat on top of Gama. "Do you two think you can stop me?" Amara chuckled. "Actually, I know so!" Rouge said smiling. She pulled out the remote and pressed a button on it. "What, NO!" Amara said. Her body was suddenly engulfed in the electric beams again. She screamed falling to her knees. "S-s-s-stop the p-p-pain-n-n..." She screamed again. She throws her head back gripping it with her hands. "Now to end this!" Rouge pressed another button on the remote.  
  
A bright light surrounded Amara. It shot up into the sky. The light seemed to be endless. It seemed to engulf the whole planet. Amara was slowly lifted up into the beam, till she reached about the middle. Wind engulfed her body and completely surrounded her; she was enshrouded completely in the light and wind.  
  
The wind soon died down and Amara slowly floated down to the ground. She lay slowly and landed on the ground. She was unconscious and asleep. The battlefield was still left. She was back to her old body. Rouge sighed. "Well, it's finally over." She looked down at the remote. She glared at it. She then crushed the remote in her hand.  
  
-----  
  
Amara looked around. She saw the bodies of Sonic and Shadow lying together surrounded by pure darkness. She then saw Tails and Amy, in another location. Knuckles and Tikal where slowly getting up. She then turned and saw Rouge and Gama. Rouge was looking at the crushed pieces of a remote in her hand. Amara looked down at her own hands, and saw that they were metallic. "I...did this...didn't I..." She gripped her hands and slammed the into the floor. "What have I done...I...have hurt...my friends..." Tears began to come out of her eyes. "Why...why...does this have...to happen..."  
  
-----  
  
End  
  
-----  
  
Author Notes: Yea, weird place to end it. And Yes, I'm EXTREMELY sorry it has taken SO long for me to finish this episode. I have had the most worst writers block you have ever seen. Now, all I have to do is to make this episode animated, and that ISN'T going to be one easy task 


End file.
